tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nelthro/Nait's Full Ruleset
Unlike my other blog post, thiis is my full ruleset. The one I use in my RP''s, it is subject to changes. So check them out everytime they are linked.'' #The GM's word is law, do NOT question him/her, unless the rules are broken; #You are not the hero of any elderscrolls games or books. Such as the Eternal Champion, The Dragonborn, Vestige or Cyrus, unless the RP is focused on this; #You are not a Divine, a Daedric Prince, a Yokudan Spirit, or any other kind of Deity or Godlike Being, unless the RP is focused on this.; #You cannot be Dragonborn unless the GM says otherwise; #You can have ONE Unique Power and ONE Unique Item "OR" two of either, No one else can have the same powers or Items; #Your character will have his Racial Powers, hybrids may choose all the powers of one parent, or the effects granted by both, in which case, the effects are halved. #You MUST have one or more Severe Weaknesses; #Powerful Artifacts such as Auriel's Bow, Volendrung and Elder Scrolls can only be gained through RP; #When you attack another character the third post attacking will always hit unless it is lethal, incapacitating hits are however allowed, #You can have whatever number of characters you wish, but do not use them to take control of the RP, You can also make as many NPC's and Minor Characters as you wish; #Minor Characters and NPC's can be killed with only one post, if they have a Bio or an Article, they are counted as Mains; #NO Dovah Characters are allowed outside of Dovah RP's, Dragonlings, such as the ones found in High Rock are however permitted; #Do NOT take control of another's character unless stated by the original creator of the character; #Do not incapacitate characters by chucking them in Jail or a Cage unless agreed upon by the original creator; #You may know 3 Words of power, but these 3 cannot all be of the same shout, Storm Call and Bend Will are not permitted; #You may create your own Custom Race, but they require an article that explains the race. Please be Original and Lore-Friendly; #Do not create characters for the sole purpose of interfering with other people's RP; #If you find yourself bored, you may whip up a flashback or a Dream Sequence for character development; #Try to stay as lore-friendly as possible, if an action requires you to do otherwise, you must gain permission first; #You may create a cursed character but this curse will not allow you to gain another power; #All Characters must be Approved by the GM or Co-GM before they can be used. The OP is most of the time considered the GM, but this is not always the case, specifically in long-running and overwhelmingly popular RP's; #Placing your character in foolish or dangerous situations may kill the character, regardless of abilities; #Don't alter the Lore of the Canon you are Roleplaying in; #The Above rules may be ignored by the GM or Co-GM if the RP is somehow stuck, allowing the GM to take control of the situation; This is can also be done if a specific character is stuck in Limbo, by an inactive player. #All out of character conversation must be used with parenthesis surrounding it as to prevent confusion; #Do not Argue in the RP, Heated discussion should be taken elsewhere; #If someone employs metagaming he or she shall be ignored for the rest of the RP; #A Metagaming GM will be Replaced by the Co-GM; #Do not exploit loopholes, any loopholes should be reported to Nelthro, so that he may correct this. Metagaming: *Adjusting a character's actions based on foreknowledge of the long-term intentions of the gamemaster. *Gaining knowledge from Out-Of Character. *Using knowledge from a previously played or dead character. *Using certain types of attack or defense based on the strengths and weaknesses of an opponent that the player's character is unaware of. *Acting on any knowledge that the character is not aware of. *Adjusting a character's behavior towards other player characters based on real-life relationships with other players. *Assuming that something that appears to be wrong or unlikely in the game world is a mistake of the gamemaster rather than something that could be investigated. *Deciding on a character's course of action based on how the game will affect the outcome without more significant regard placed on how the character would actually behave. *Any action that is based upon the knowledge that one is playing a game. *Using another player's post to gather information that one's own character doesn't have access to. *Assuming that if an item is mentioned by the gamemaster during the initial description of an area, it must have some relevance to the storyline, and immediately searching or examining it. Category:Blog posts